


Unexpected X New X Life

by witchdolll



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Inserts, canon divergence but it follows canon at the same time, escapism fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchdolll/pseuds/witchdolll
Summary: Jessica, Gia, and Shively (lovingly dubbed Shaving Cream) find themselves in a very early 2000s fanfiction trope, waking up in their favorite anime, Hunter x Hunter, in the bodies of their respective personas. They also made it to the final phase of the Hunter Exam, except they have no memory of how they got there, and to make matters a bit worse the only character that seems to know something they don't is Hisoka.





	Unexpected X New X Life

**Author's Note:**

> The was a fun lil thing between my friends where we can live out our escapism fantasies b/c 2019 is about being shameless and bringing back 2008 ff.net tropes.

This was unexpected. 

No, unexpected was an understatement, this whole situation was absolutely terrifying and more than that it was impossible. What Gia expected to wake up to was her bedroom, her alarm blasting Mother Mother, go to school, go home, repeat. That was it That was all she expected, as much as it bored her, that was just her life. That was in the realm of possibility, that was what was set in stone.  
So, when she woke up and saw she seemed to be in a hotel room rather that her bedroom, the redhead, understandably, freaked out. 

Where was she?

What happened?

Why was everything...so bright? 

The redhead jumped up and began frantically looking around, it wasn’t that everything looked too bright, it was like everything was drawn. 

She looked down at her hands, and they looked drawn too. Now a new thought entered her already panicking mind: “WHAT THE FUCK!?”  
Her eyes landed on two others she didn’t notice before and felt momentary relief, her friends. Even though they looked like anime characters she still recognized them. Jessica, still wearing thick eyeliner and Shively ( who was affectionately known to the other two as Shaving Cream) , whose hair was still in the loose ponytail. Like any good friend, she began aggressively shaking them. “Guy, guys wake up!” 

Both stirred and came too, but they were still only half awake. 

“Gia…? How did you get in my house..?” Shaving Cream groaned, they were followed by Jessica angerly hissing,  
“Shut the fuck up…”  
‘God damn it!’ Gia thought, she kinda needed to be conscious right now. Having no other choice, she clapped both her hands against Jess’s cheeks, doing the same to Shaving Cream. That did the trick.  
“Ow what the fu-” Jessica cut herself off after seeing Gia, “WHY ARE YOU-” Gia covered her mouth quickly. They didn’t know if anyone was around and she really, really didn’t want to get unneeded attention.  
“Jess, please don’t freak, I don’t know what happened but we need to stay calm.” Gia spoke quickly before removing her hands.  
The curly haired girl sighed, “Why. Are you. Anime?”  
Gia just shrugged, “I don’t know, we’re all anime. Last I remembered I was in bed and normal.”  
“Same, what about you, Shaving Cream?” Jess turned to them, Shaving Cream had been completely silent for the duration of the exchange. Oh god, Gia hoped they weren’t having a panic attack.  
“Shaving Cream?” Jess repeated, that seemed to snap them back to reality.  
“Wah? Oh, yeah, I was at home too.” Shaving Cream replied quickly, “ I just think…--” Shaving Cream quickly cut themselves off.  
“What?”  
“I think we’re in Hunter x Hunter!” They said, “I mean, the art style, the soft shading, eye designs, it’s all exactly the same!”  
Upon closer inspection, Gia realized that they were right, it was exactly the same, in fact, Gia even recognized where they were!  
“Holy shit , we’re on the association’s airship!” Gia exclaimed, running over to a window, the other side was a sea of blue and white, and looking down she saw the ocean from what Gia could only assume was a good 20,000 feet.  
Excitement, fear, and a hint of relief, that was cocktail of emotions taking over Gia as she stared at the clouds. This was freedom, freedom from art school, freedom from the stress of college freedom from reality. With a wide smile, the redhead turned back to her friends, “Alright, we know where , now it’s a matter of when.”  
“When? What do you--”  
“Attention, we will be arriving at the final phase of the Hunter Exam in three hours.” 

Oh, well, that was convenient.

“We’re taking the hunter exam?” Shaving Cream said, disbelief strung in their voice. Rightful disbelief, since none of the trio were exactly active; they were art kids, art gays at that, and art gays weren’t exactly known for their athletic ability. 

“We’re..we made it this far!? And we’re alive!?” Gia added, realistically speaking, it would have been impossible for any of them to make it to the final phase. Shaving Cream had dislocated their knee hulahooping, Jessica only took soccer and cheerleading, and the only experience with sports Gia had was swimming and horseback riding, not exactly useful for the exam, and both when she was in middle school. How the ever loving fuck did they make it that far?!

“Uh, what the literal, genuine fuck guys?” Jessica cut in. Right, Jessica was on a completely different page than the other two, she only watched up to episode ten while the other two finished the anime completely.

“Since we’re here that means we went through the endurance test, Milsy Wetlands, that forest preserve, Trick Tower, and Zevil Island,” Gia explained quickly, “which is impossible. None of us are physically fit to take the Hunters Exam.”  
“Yeah, like my knee…” Shaving Cream said, their eyes traveled down to their leg. 

Now Gia was starting to get anxious, why were they just standing there? They were all in one of their favorite animes and just standing around and talking! She wanted to look around, she wanted to talk to the characters!

“We need to explore!” Gia blurted out, “I-I mean we should at least look for clues...find a reason we’re here or something..” 

Shaving Cream caught on to what she was getting at, “Yeah!” They excitedly agreed with her.

“Seriously, do you guys think this is Blues Clues or…” Jessica looked between the other two, she quickly got the picture, “you just want to interact with the main characters, don’t you?” 

 

“Yes.”  
“Weebs. Both of you are weebs.”  
Gia let out a dramatic sigh, “Oh shut up, you watched Hetalia. I don’t wanna hear it.”  
“Hey, we all watched Hetalia!” Jessica shot back. “Watched! Watched is the key word!”

And so, the trio went on their way, no clue where they were going or what they were going to do when they did run into one of the characters, but they would cross that bridge when they got to it. 

“Sooo, do you think we can use nen?” Gia asked turning to Shaving Cream, they looked up in thought.  
“Probably, I mean we’re in the anime so I guess we can?” They replied, “And we are in the bodies of our sonas.”  
“Oh! We are!” Gia hadn’t noticed it before, being distracted only by the fact she was a god damn anime character, but they were all in the bodies of their sonas. Gia was in her ‘pastel tour guide’ outfit Jessica had designed, Jess wore her sleeveless top and skort, and Shaving Cream was in their pastel space get up. “So, according to the character sheets we made, that makes you a conjurer, Jess a manipulator, and me a transmuter!”  
“Manipulator? Is that HunterxHunter for bitch?” She questioned.  
“Considering Illumi is one….yes.” Shaving Cream said cheekily.  
“I kill you,” Jessica shot back at them in a low whisper, causing the other two to burst into laughter. It was an inside joke with the trio started by Shaving Cream, whispering ‘I’ll kill you’ whenever Gia or Jess said anything cursed.  
“I’m kidding,” Shaving Cream said, “it means you can use your aura to control others.”  
“But you need to come up with an ability still…” Gia said, she was the only one who had figured out her transmutation ability.  
“Ok, Gia, we get it you ‘re a weeb.” Jess said. “NOW LETS GET THIS CLUS--!”

Jessica was cut off mid clussy (clown pussy) by two little figures that barreled into her chest.  
“Oh shit Jessica’s dead.” Gia stated, “Guess it’s just you and me now, Shaving Cream.” 

 

“Ah! Sorry!” They recognized the voice immediately, giving the trio emotional and mental whiplash. 

It was fucking Gon. 

“ Geez, watch where you’re going lady!” 

And Killua!

“Gee, thanks for the concern you fucking rats!”Jessica snapped at her friends, pulling them back into reality, “And you two were the ones fucking running down the hall!, you watch where you’re going!” She turned back to Killua, only to recognize him at exactly that moment, “Wait, aren’t you that Koala kid?” 

Gia and Shaving Cream snorted loudly. 

“Eh!? It’s KILLUA, stupid!” Killua yelled back at her.  
“Yeah, she’s really stupid.” Shaving Cream said.  
“Fuck you!” Jessica shot back at them. 

Gon helped Killua up, who mumbled curses under his breath. “Sorry, we stole some food from the kitchen staff and were running from them.” Gon apologized again.  
“Nah you’re cool.” Jessica’s tone softened with Gon before turning back to Killua “You on the other hand are a little Kitkat boy!”  
Killua just stuck his tongue out at her, “Who even are you guys? I didn’t notice any of you during any of the other phases.”  
Shaving Cream laughed nervously, “Yeah, we’re not exactly the most noticeable. I’m Shively, dumbass is Jessica and this is-” 

Shaving Cream turned to introduce Gia only to find that she, in usual Gia fashion, had wandered away. 

“Oh come on!” Jessica groaned, “She seriously wandered off?! I swear we need to get that girl a leash!”  
“You lost your friend?” Gon asked.  
Shaving Cream sighed, “I guess, she kinda does this a lot. We better go find her before she does something stupid.”  
“We’ll help you find her!” Gon exclaimed.  
“Wait a minute, if your friend made it this far than I’m sure she’s fine on her own.” Killua objected.  
“Yeah, but what if she runs into Hisoka? Or Pinhead guy?” Gon protested.  
“Like I said, if she made it this far she can probably fend for herself.” Killua argued back.  
“Uh, Hello!? The fact that the clown is here is more than enough reason to go find her!” Jessica piped up. Honestly, the idea of Gia and Hisoka interacting was a terrifying thought due to her feelings of ‘He’s hot so I’d be down to smash but I want to beat him up at the same time. Maybe steal his teeth too.’ A quote taken directly from her. 

“So what does she look like?” Gon asked .  
“About the same height as you two and she’s got really bright red hair.” Shaving Cream answered.  
“Anything else?” Killua pressed.  
“She looks like a whole twelve year old.” Jessica stated, it was true. 

With the description of their friend the group went off, only hoping that they would find Gia before she had the chance to run into Hisoka. So, there first mini adventure was basically a search and rescue? How fitting for Hunter x Hunter. But that was a small scale adventure, Jessica and Shaving Cream could only wonder how greatly their new-found…Journey? Adventure? Life? Would escalate.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo uh yeah, Jessica's angry all the time, Shaving Cream oppresses Jessica, I have adhd brain, Killua's a Kitkat boy, and Gon's a sweetie.


End file.
